This is our curse
by Little Miss Magic Trio
Summary: England has lived with the curse of magic for as long as he can remember. With the help of Norway and Romania he can control it and keep himself and others safe. However fate is cruel and other nations start to posses magic. But so much so suddenly is not good. At first magic may seem amazing but people could die in terrible ways. STOPPED FOR A LONG TIME PROBABLY.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a very strange idea I had which I hope you like. It is very weird and may be slow at points so please bear with me.

Chapter 1

Sleep was the best time for England. It was the only time he could really get away from the world. he could get away from politics and failing economy. But the best part was that he could get away from his magic. It was not a gift like evryone thought it was. It was a burden, a curse. It had taken cunturies to be able to control magic. If he hadnt gotten control, it would have killed him. His body would have slowly burned away and then the flames would capture his soul and he would have been captured in eternal pain and torment.

However he had managed to get it under his control so he was safe from that. But there was nothing he could do to stop the second part of the curse. he was not allowed to get close to anyone. If he did, they could die. They would die in a slow and painful way. Their bodies would basically burn from the inside out. they would be immobilized the whole time, yet very much alive. Not a fate that England wanted anyone to suffer. So he locked himself away from the rest of the worls for the safety of others. Not for himself. He truly did care, but no one could know. Why this curse came with the magic was unknown. Not even Romania nor Norway knew why. The three of them were just locked away, in fear of hurting those closest to them. Like Iceland or America.

When England slept he always dreamt of the times when he was he child. Young and innocent without Magic and fears. With his mother, Britannia. he dreamt of her tonight. he was laying there in her strong, pale arms. her long brown hair tickling his face. Her eyes were like beautiful emerald jewels, putting Arthur's to shame. That was his dream. However it soon turned bad.

the two were playing together. England was running arund and trying to evade capture. They had been playing this game for ages but neither had grown weary of it. Suddenly Britannia stopped and called her son. "Arthur, come here please. I need to talk to you." England turned. he was vaguley aware that he was no longer a child, but a fully grown adult. He walked over to Britannia who pulled him into a tight hug before she started crying. "I am so sorry. You are my baby and yet i am not doing anything to help you get through this pain and now I can only make it worst." England was getting worried. "Mother, what is wrong?" She just stood up straight before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a letter.

She then handed it to England who stared at it feeling very confused. "That letter is very important. i want you to promise that you will not read it till you are alone with Norway and Romania. And them only. Do you understand?" England nodded once and Britannia gave him a sad smile. "I dont think we will meet again Arthur. I want you to know that I love you." Englands eyes widened in shock. "No, dont leave me. I cant survive without you." He started running towards his mother but she was fading. "I am so sorry." She said before she was gone in a flash. England woke up with a start.

He sat up and looked around his room. Nothing was out of place. England shrugged off the dream and strted to dress himself. He then proceeded down the stairs and picked up the mail. the bottom letter caught his eye. It said 'my dearest Arthur'. It was the same one he had been given in his dream.

**This was very short. I am sorry. next chapters will**


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2. I think it might get more interesting here. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

England sat down on his sofa and just stared at the letter. He was absolutley sure that this letter was from his dream. But then again it was just that. It was only a dream. England tried to remember everything from the dream but it was slowly slipping away like sand slipping through his fingers. All he could remember was his mother saying goodbye for the last time and saying that she loved him. And she said not to read the letter unless he was alone with Romania and Norway.

England picked up his mobile and called Norway first. It rung once, twice. "Hei. Dette er representant for Kongeriket Norge snakker. Hvordan kan jeg hjelpe deg?" England was instsnty confused at the Norwegian language and he took a while to compose himself. "Um, Norway. Its me, Britain." "Oh, hello England. How can I help you?" Suddenly there was a scuffling sound on the other end of the phone and England heard "Denmark, for once in your life please just leave me alone."

There was some more speaking but it was too muffled for England to hear. Then Norway came back on again. "Sorry about that. So, what can I do for you then?" England cleared his throat and recomposed himself before speaking. "I think there is something wrong concernig you-know-what. I cant talk over the phone but do you think you will be able to come to my place. Today preferably." There was silence again before Norway spoke again. "Sure, i have time. What about Romania? Have you spoke to him yet?" "No, I was going to call him after you." Silence again. "Ok. I wont be too long. See you in a bit England." And he hung up.

Almost instantly England redialled and put the phone back to his ear. This time it was picked up instantly. "Hello." Romania said. Thank god, no formalities or other languages, thought England. "Hi Romania. Its me England." "Oh hi Britain. What can I do for you?"Britain cast around for a way to ask. "Are you free today? Something happened concerning you-know what." England heard a gasp. "You dont mean-?" "No, no. Nobody got hurt, but I think this is very important. Can you come?" Romania was obviously thinking about something because he wasnt speaking. "Sure. Is Norway coming?" "Yeah. I already called him." England answered. "Ok. Will be there soon." And he hung up too.

England sighed and put his mobile back in his pocket. He stared down at the letter he was still holding in his hand and felt instantly compelled to open it. But he wasnt stupid. He knew that there was a possibility it could be dangerous in a number of different ways. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and England sighed knowing who it was. He walked to the door and opened it to find America and his brother. What was he called again? Canadia? No, it was Canada.

"America. What are you doing here?" England asked, furrowing his thick eyebrows. "Um, dude. Its your birthday. Did you forget or something?" England was taken aback. He saw that Canada was holding a cake and America had a present in his hand. England grinned slightly. "Really, thats today?" He asked pathetically. "Yeah dude, you work yourself too hard. How could you forget your own B-day?" America asked grinning widely. "Sorry, come on in." England stood back to allow the two North American countries in. When he had closed the door he looked at the calender hanging on the wall. It was indeed April 13th.

"So, how old are you now Britain?" America asked as they all sat down on the sofa. England snorted. "Like I would tell you." He answered back, sitting down and staring awkwardly at the twins in front of him. They were both so alike. And both so innocent in their own ways. That was one of the reasone England took the magic. If he hadnt then maybe one of these poor boys would have had to. They could have died.

They spent most of the day just chatting. If England wasnt worrying about the contents of the etter then he would have enjoyed himself emensely. The cake had been made by Canada and tasted very sweet. It was times like this that England truly enjoyed knowing Canada and America. Sure, they werent the best of friends but they got along well.

Soon the twins had to get backto their own countrys and they left with just a few words of farewell. Not 5 minutes after they had left Norway arrived. England invited him in and made him a cup of tea. "So, whats going on? Why did you call me here?" Norway asked, looking at England curiously. "I will tell you when Romania gets here." England said. he didint mean to sound so blunt, but it didnt look like Norway minded. Not long after the doorbell rung and England answered it to find Romania standing on the door step. "Come on in." England said and he quickly shut and locked the door behind him.

He then showed Romania into the front room where Norway was sitting and waiting for them. Romania sat down whilst England closed the front room door and all the windows and curtains. Then he sat down, facing the two nations. England took a deep breath before starting. "i had a dream least night. It was my mother. She told me that I should open this letter but only when I am alone with you two. I have no idea what it says but I can understand if you dont want to get involved. I think it concerns magic." Norway nodded whilst Romania stared in thought st the letter. "I reckon we should open it. What about you Norway?" Norway nodded. "I agree, this could be important." So England tokk the envelope and opened it. A normal looking letter fell out onto the floor. England picked it up and opened it, the other two moving behind him so as to read it better.

_Dear England, Norway and Romania._

_You are probably the bravest nations in this world. The contract's that you signed held many consequences but you took them chances. To keep your familys safe from harm and from magic you took magic yourself. It is the greatest sacrafise nown on Earth._

_However I am afraid your sacrafices were in vain. The magic is spreading and soon more and more nations will start developing magic. Some will get strong magic almost immediatley. I dont think that you will be able to save them. the magic will be too much. For others the magic will be weaker like when all of you first got magic. You will be able to help them._

_You need to tell your fello nations about this. There is nothing you can do to stop the magic, you can only help yout friends and family survive._

_I am so sorry._

_M.E_

The three just stood staring. Romania was the first to break down. He collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. "Oh no. Why? Why goddamit? I tried so hard to help them all. Why does everything have to end up like this?" Norway started to cry next. Tears were silently spilling down his face. he had so many people he wanted to keep safe. their was Iceland and Denmark. Sweden and Finland. Sealand. Now he couldnt.

England held back his tears. He would not show weakness. Not to anyone. Not even this M.E person. If they were a person.

**Americas POV**

Today had gone perfectly in Americas veiw. He had McDonalds for breakfast. He had seen Iggybrows. England had not had a go at him today and Canada had actually been noticed by people. How could it possibly get any better?

Currently America was getting ready for bed. He had got dressed and had brushed his teeth. He was just about to get into bed when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His mirror was wavering slightly. It was only slightly but it was noticable. America walked over and peered into the mirror.

He jumped back when he saw his reflection. His skin was more tanned, his hair was a reddish brown. However the most disturbing were his eyes. They were red. Like dried blood. "Hello Alfred. Long time no see." America tried to back away but found he couldnt. "Who are you?" he whispered, his sapphire eyes widening in shock and fear. "I am you. well everything about yourself that you hate."

America found himself shaking. he remebered a time when he was a child and England told him storied about something like this. "Sometimes, if you look into a mirror you see yourself but different. they are not you. They are your dopelganger. they will only bring danger, so watch out." England always used to say.

"You. Are you my 2p?" America asked. The man frowned. "i prefer to say that you are my wussy half but whatever. You can call me that. By the way, the names Allen. I think we will be seeing each other quite a lot." And just like hat he disappered. America was left staring at his normal refection, wondering what the hell was going on.

**Yes people. We now have 2ps. There were 2 major plot points there which will literally run the story. Please review.**

**Translations**

**Norweigan**

**Hei. Dette er representant for Kongeriket Norge snakker. Hvordan kan jeg hjelpe deg? =**

**Hello. This is the representative for the Kingdom of Norway speaking. How can I help you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Please review

Chapter 3

The conference meeting was today. It was in Berlin. So that means that England will be able to finally tell the world abot their problem, before anything drastic happens. Norway and Romania had to stay at Englands for the night so they could calm down enough before heading home.

England had spent 2 whole days trying to find a good way to break this news. Countries such as Japan, Switzerland and Germany would understand straight away. However countries like Poland and America are a bit slow so he had to try and explain simply for them to understand. Also he didnt want to scare anyone. Blurting out that magic might kill people would most definitley scare Italy, Liechtenstein and some others.

Suddenly he arrived outside the meeting room. this was all coming so quickly. he wasnt sure that he was ready for this. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone else was already there. Romania and Norway were already standing up front waiting for England and looking very awkward.

England stepped up and cleared his throat. However nobody really listened. England looked at Germany pointedly who stood up. "SHUT UP." He yelled over all the other countries and micronations. Ys, England had requested that everybody needed to come. That included Prussia.

Everyone instantly shut up and turned to face England. "I have something very importnt to say to you all. There is something that has emerged that could be very dangerous. Some of you know that Romain, Norway and I possess magical abilities. To those who didnt believe you had better start now, because this is very serious." The atmosphere in the air was extremely unreadable.

"Magic is not what you all may think it is. Magic is like a force of nature. It has a mind of its own and it is everywhere. Sometimes people can learn to control magic, whether they want to or not. magic is very dangerous. If you have magic and you do not learn how to control it then the consequences may be fatal for you and the people around you." England looked at everyone. Some looked scared, others intrigued and others still completely baffled.

"Romania, Norway and I signed a contract of sort. This contract meant that we got magic, but the people closest to us would never be affected by magic. Now this works in a domino effect. take Germany for example." Germany looked very confused that his name was brought up, especially since he had never believed in magic. "As you all know me and Germany dont really have a close friendship so you would assume this contrct would not help him. However I am close friends with Japan. Japan is protected, becuse he is friends with Germany he is protected too. This also means through Germany, Italy is protected and through Italy, Romano is protected. this means that with just three of us signing we were able to keep you safe and blissfully unaware. Do you understand?"

There were a couple of nods and murmers. England then sighed. "However this contract seems to be failing. Some of you may start to possess magic. If you notice anything abnormal, anything at all, come and see eithe Romania, Norway or myself. If you dont you could be putting the lives of your friends, family and yourself in danger. Please, just do this ok." The countries were shocked into silence. None of them were expecting this. None of them. Suddenly Italy stood up. "England. Can I speak with you alone please?" He asked. then he looked over at Germany. "Germany can come as well."

England just nodded, unsure of what to say. Italy walked out of the large conference room and walked over to another door. There was a smaller room there so Italy held the door open for England and Germany before closing it behind them. Italy looked straight at England. "Can you show me some magic?" He asked innocently. "Um, sure." England answered. He held his hand out in front of him and allowed a bit of magic to come out in the form of yellow sparks. Italy sighed and looked at the floor. "I thought so." he whispered.

Germany walked over to Italys side and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Whats wrong Italy?" He asked softly. Italy just shrugged his hand off. "This." he said. He held his hand out, just like England had done and a few multicoloured sparks shot from his palm. "I'm a freak Germany. A freak. Why me?" Germany just looked shocked. He obviously didnt know what to say to comfort the normally bubbly Italian. "Dont say that Italy. You are not a freak. You are just special." England said, trying to cheer him up. England had honestly been hoping that Italy didnt get magic. Magic could be affected by emotions and Italy had the widest emotional span of any being on earth.

Italy looked back up to England, tears in his eyes. "Will you help me? Please? Help me control it." England nodded, a heart wrenching sadness filling him up. "Of course Italy, I will. I promise." Italy gave a samll smile before turning back to Germany. "i understand if you dont want to be friends with me anymore Germany." Italy said in a small voice. Germany just looked even more shocked. He pulled Italy into him, giving him a warm, comforting hug. "I will always be your friend Italy. I dont care if you have magic." He said softly. Italy smiled. "Thank you."

Italy then turned back to England. "Please, dont tell anyone. Mr Romania and Mr Norway are the only other ones who need to know, ok." England nodded. "Of course. If you want it to remain a secret then it will. I will talk to Norway and Romania and I will contact you, telling you when we start lessons." Italy just nodded before taking Germanys hand and walking away with a final "Thank you" directed towards England. And this was only the beginning.

**Now this is getting real. Italy has only just got his powers. He got them about a week before the meeting and decided not to tell anyone, not believing he was in danger.**

**Please review.**


End file.
